


Conversely

by cinder1013



Series: Kurt & Master [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Real punishment and true delight (even if it's accompanied by sneezes and sniffles).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversely

**Author's Note:**

> I adore this couple and some of the next few pieces in this series will talk about why. There are gaps to be filled in, but I think I'm going to put out the first of the erotic amputation pieces soon. It's coming, alright? You are warned.

When Kurt’s Master truly wanted to punish him, he ignored him. Not just made him an object or an animal, but really ignored him, not speaking to him, not asking him for anything, not giving him any direction. Kurt sat in a corner, his knees against his chest, trying to panic as quietly as possible. He sat for three days, not daring to move. 

He’d gotten himself into this, of course. He’d disobeyed. Not ‘failed to obey impossible orders’ or ‘made some small mistake’. He had truly disobeyed, consciously. With impunity.

Tears slipped down his cheeks as he watched his Master walk through the room without even acknowledging him, going to the kitchen to make his own tea. The house needed dusting, the front hall needed sweeping, dishes were piling up in the sink.

It would just kill him if he saw his Master doing the dishes.

Hours, later, when his eyes were dry because he had no tears left, his Master woke him from his exhausted sleep by nudging him with his shoe. “It’s miserable to look at you,” he said.

Kurt just smiled, hopeful, so hopeful that the punishment was over.

“Are you going to do it again?”

Kurt shook his head frantically.

“Good. I hate this too. Now, come, I want to watch TV.” He swallowed. “I missed caring for you.” He led the way and Kurt followed eagerly, crawling behind. It seemed he was truly forgiven because his Master let him climb up on the couch and rest his head in Master’s lap. Before long he fell asleep again, but this one was blissful and when he woke in the morning, an afghan over him and his Master snoring softly beside him.

* * *

Kurt perversely loved being sick. It didn’t happen very often, perhaps once or twice a year. For just a few days, his master would coddle him, bring him soup, let him sleep in the bed, allow Kurt up on the couch so he could put his head in Master’s lap.

He felt a bit guilty, not only for the pleasure he took in the cuddly attention, but also because he wasn’t caring for his master’s needs. Still, laying on the couch with his head in his master’s lap, Master’s fingers carding through his hair - it was heaven.

Conversely, he hated it when Master was sick. He was a grumpy patient, for one thing. Also, he didn’t take orders. When Kurt was a teenager he would order his dad to eat soup and get rest. Now, he could only watch helplessly as his Master inevitably over extended himself.

And sneak him soup.


End file.
